TOP GIRL
by tsuki-kurosaki
Summary: Rukia menjadi leader sebuah girlband bernama ESPADA. Ichigo yang tidak tertarik dengan girlband bertemu dengan Rukia. Senna terkejut Rukia bertemu Ichigo. Apa hubungan Ichigo dan Senna?Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Rukia yang jatuh cinta pada Ichigo?


Moshi-moshi minna-san

Hi Tsuki hadir disini buat bikin fic abal-abal. Setiap bikin fic selalu gagal sampe tamat soalnya suki kadang malas *plakk XD

Tapi mumpung Tsuki lagi banyak waktu and mumpung tiba-tiba dapat pencerahan dari dalam langit jadi Tsuki coba bikin fic deh.

Tsuki nggak mau banyak omong deh *udah ngomong banyak padahal

Semoga dapat menghibur :D

* * *

><p><strong>BLEACH<strong>

By. Tite Kubo

**TOP GIRL**

By. Tsuki Kurosaki

Malam hari dikediaman Kurosaki. Dua orang gadis kecil sedang asyik duduk didepan televisi. Kedua mata mereka tak kunjung berpindah untuk menatap objek lain kecuali televisi. Tentu saja karena saat ini mereka sedang melihat bintang kesayangan mereka sedang tampil dilayar kaca. Dizaman nan modern ini mulai menjamur girl band dan boy band didunia permusikan. Salah satunya yaitu ESPADA girl band. Girlband yang beranggotakan Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Hinamori, Senna, Neliel, dan Riruka ini merupakan girlband ternama seantero Jepang. Semua terhipnotis akan kecantikan dan tentu saja kemerduan suara mereka dalam bernyanyi.

"Kyaaaa~, mereka benar-benar cantik. Sayang kita tidak bisa nonton konsernya secara langsung." Kata Yuzu Kurosaki, gadis kecil ini melihat penampilan ESPADA dengan mata berbinar-binar .

"Ini semua gara kepala jeruk itu, padahal aku sudah susah payah mendapatkan tiketnya." Gerutu Karin, saudara kembar Yuzu.

"Hey karin, siapa yang kau panggil dengan kepala jeruk." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut orange yang nyentrik baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Tentu saja kau lah, kakak kepala jeruk." Teriak Karin.

"Kau ini panggil kakak yang baik hati ini dengan benar." Kata Ichigo sambil ikut duduk disamping Yuzu.  
>"Kalo Nii-chan baik kenapa kami tidak boleh nonton konser ESPADA?" keluh Yuzu sambil menggembungkan mulutnya.<br>"Eh, itu karena tempat konser terlalu ramai dan terlalu berbahaya bagi anak kecil." Jelas Ichigo tegas. Ia sedikit menarik napasnya, kemudian ikut menonton televisi. "Apa sih bagusnya mereka. Hanya gadis-gadis yang menyanyi sambil menari-nari." Pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kakak belikan aku susu, susu dikulkas sudah habis dan aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa minum susu." Pinta Karin pada kakaknya. Tanpa berpikir apapun Ichigo langsung melakukan perintah adiknya.

"Eh, tumben Nii-sama langsung pergi karin."Yuzu dan karin heran.

**FLASHBACK**

Sore hari di Taman Kota Karakura. Sekelompok laki-laki yang masih menggunakan seragam SMA asyik duduk-duduk ria direrumputan dengan sejumlah cola dan snack ringan yang berserakan dimana-mana.  
>"Malam ini aku ingin nonton konser ESPADA." Kata seorang lelaki berambut merah dan dikucir hingga rambut merahnya berdiri sambil asyik memakan kripik kentang.<p>

"Eh, aku juga ingin menontonya Renji" Kata Ishida sambil membenaran kacamatanya.

"ESPADA, girlband yang sedang naik daun itu?" tanya lelaki pendek berambut putih yang bernama Hitsugaya.

"Aku sudah pergi untuk membeli tiketnya tapi sudah ludes habis dibeli." Kata lelaki bermbut hitam yang bernama Kaien Shiba.

"Hey, Ichigo! Dari tadi kau diam saja?" tanya Ishida heran melihat Ichigo yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan kaleng colanya yang sudah kosong.

"Ah, aku tidak tertarik dengan Girlband atau apalah itu esbatu, es campur, arghhh entah es apalah." Kata Ichigo datar.

"ESPADA!" teriak Renji.  
>"Diam kau babon, jangan menjerit didepanku saat kau sedang makan keripik kentang. Lihat keripik kentangmu menhujani wajahku." Keluh Ichigo kesal. "Kalian mau tiket?" tawar Ichigo.<p>

"Eh?" semua orang bingung dengan penawaran Ichigo.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Tunggu-tunggu, maksudmu kau punya tiketnya?" tanya Kaien dengan antusias.

"Iya, tapi hanya dua."

"Kau diam-diam juga ngefans kan sama ESPADA." Kata Ishida to the point.

"Apa-apa ini punya Yuzu dan Karin, aku menyitanya dari mereka." Jelas Ichigo. "Karena hanya dua aku akan memberikannya pada orang yang memberi penawaran tinggi denganku."

"Kau ini mau berbisnis ya Ichigo?baiklah bagaimana kalau 100ribu?"kata Renji.  
>"Aku bayar 150ribu." Tawar Ishida.<p>

"Baikalah bagaimanapun aku harus menontonnya, 200 ribu." Ucap Kaien.

"Aku harus melihat Hinamori malam ini. Aku juga 200ribu." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan wajah serius.

"Deal, aku serahkan tiket ini pada Kaien dan Hitsu-chan. HAHA." Seringai Ichigo setelah melakukan kesepakatan dengan teman-temannya. Renji dan Ishida hanya memasang muka kecewa.

**END FLASHBACK**

Malam hari setelah konser seluruh personil ESPADA menuju kediaman Kuchiki yang dijadikan BaseCamp mereka. Rumah tradisional jepang ini merupaka rumah Ayah Rukia yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki yang merupakan pemilik sebuah perusahaan rekaman. Sedangkan ibu Rukia, Hisana Kuchiki membantu karir ESPADA sebagai manager mereka.

"Aku sangat lelah." Berambut panjang dengan mata abu-anbunya yang bernama Orihime Inoue. "Rangiku-san, malam ini aku tidur denganmu ya?"pinta Orihime sambil merangkul tangan Rangiku. Wanita bertubuh sexy dengan ukuran dada yang bisa dibilang merangsang ini.

"Kakiku sakit setelah menari dengan sepatu hak tinggi." Keluh Senna sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Riruka dan Neliel langsung menuju kamar mereka masing-masing dengan wajah lelah dan jalan gontai. Sedangkan Hinamori sibuk mengangkat hadiah-hadiah dari fansnya menuju kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Hisana, manager ESPADA datang untuk mengecek seluruh anggota ESPADA apakah sudah benar-benar beristirahat karena besok masih banyak jadwal kegiatan yang harus dilakukan ESPADA.

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Hisana pada Hinamori.

"Hmm, Hisana-san Rukia-chan bilang ia ingin pergi ketoko sebentar da yang ingin dia beli katanya." Jawab Hinamori.

"Anak itu, apa tidak tahu sekarang dia itu bintang top. Leader ESPADA tidak boleh bersikap seenaknya. Bagaimana kalau dia tertangkap Paparazi? Masih saja bertindak sesuka hati." Keluh Hisana.

"Hehe, sudahlah Hisana-san nanti juga Rukia kembali" ucap Hinamori menenangkan.

Tengah malam di kompleks pertokoan Kota Karakura. Gadis kecil dengan kacamata hitam sedang sibuk memeluk boneka Chappy yang baru saja ia beli disalah satu toko di kompleks ini. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan sambil menunggu Taxi lewat namun sedari tadi belum ada Taxi yang melintas.

"Untung saja tadi aku turun dari mobil untuk membeli boneka Chappy special edition ini." Ucap Rukia dengan riang.

"Sayangku..."

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk bahu Rukia dari belakang sontak Rukia menjad kagek bukan main.

"KYAAA! Kamu siapa"teriak Rukia menjauh dari orang tersebut. Pakaiannya compang-camping tak karuan, jalannya lunglai dan bau alkohol semerbak dari lelaki tersebut. "Sial, aku bertemu preman kota." Batin Rukia.

"Sayang, kau mau kemana ayo kita bersenang-senang." Kata pereman itu sambil menarik tangan Rukia dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan!" Rukia memberontak. "Lepaskan aku!Tolong!" teriak Rukia namun tak seorangpun mendengar karena jalanan sudah sepi dan sunyi.

"Kau mau kemana sayang." Sekarang preman itu mencoba memeluk Rukia. Namun, Rukia menggit tangan preman tersebut dan mencoba berlari. Miris belum baru lima langkah hak sepatunya patah dan Rukiapun terjatuh ke jalan.

"Argh, sial." Gerutu Rukia. "Siapapun tolonglah aku..." Rukia hanya membatin dan menutup matanya dan preman itu mulai mendekati Rukia.

BUKKK!

Seseorang memukul Preman itu dari belakang. Preman itu marah dan langsung menoleh. Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut orange yang menyilaukan mata nampak menatap sang preman dengan tatapan mata hazelnya dingin. Dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki yang tidak sengaja melintas setelah membeli susu untuk adiknya.

"Pergi kau!mengganggu jalanku saja." Kata Ichigo datar.

"Hey, kok pria orange aneh. Apa yang tadi kau lakukan padaku. Kuarang ajar!" teriak sang preman sambil berlari untuk meninju Ichigo.

Dengan kaki panjangnya Ichigo menendang sang preman lebih dahulu sehingga sang preman jatuh pingsan seketika.

"Baka!"kata Ichigo sambil menarik napas panjang.

Rukia yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap Ichigo dengan kagum. Mata violetnya menatap Ichigo dengan berbinar-binar dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Seperti seorang putri yang diselamatkan seorang pangeran tampan dalam dongeng-dongeng pikir Rukia.

Setelah memastikan sang preman yang benar-benar jatuh pingsan Ichigo langsung berjalan dengan santainya melintasi tubuh mungil Rukia yang sekarang sudah duduk di jalan. Sontak bayangan Rukia tentang pangeran tampan yang melintas dalam pikirannya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hey, kau kepala jeruk!"Teriak Rukia.

Ichigo hanya menoleh dan memnadang Rukia datar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan gadis terluka dijalanan?"

"Kau terluka?Hmm, hanya lecet sedikit kau masih bisa berdiri dan pulang sendiri kerumahmu."

"Apa?"Rukia mulai naik darah. "Walau hanya lecet tapikan rasanya perih." Rukia menggerutu sambil memeluk boneka Chappynya.

Ichigo hanya menarik napasnya panjang. "Kau ingin aku gendong?"

"Iya!"Jawab Rukia riang. Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Apa?"Ichigo heran, "Dilihat dari sikapmu kau pasti anak yang manja."

"Urusai! Ayo kepala jeruk gendong aku!"rengek Rukia.

Ichigopun menarik napas untuk sekian kalinya. Ia mulai menggendong Rukia. Rukia memosisikan dirinya dengan nyaman digendongan Ichigo.

"Hey, kepala jeruk kenapa tidak ada taxi malam ini?" tanya Rukia dalam gendongan Ichigo.

"Didaerah Karakura memang jarang ada taxi apa lagi dimalam hari. Bus malam juga sudah tidak ada." Jelas Ichigo. "Ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku kepala jeruk atau aku jatuhkan kau dari gendonganku." Ichigo mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Maaf."Ucap Rukia singkat. "lalu bagaimana aku pulang ke tokyo?"Rukia kemudiam diam. "Oi, kepala jeruk siapa namamu?"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku kepala jeruk. Ichigo!namaku Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo mulai kesal. "Kalau rumahmu jauh, aku izinkan kau ke rumahku dan menelpon keluargamu agar menjemputmu."

"Kyaaa~ kepala jeruk kau baik hati juga ya..."kata Rukia sambil memeluk leher Ichigo membuat.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya, sesak tau!Ichigo!"teriak Ichigo.

"Hehe, iya Ichigo" Rukiapun tertawa dengan manisnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Kurosaki. Ichigo mendudukan Rukia disofa. Tanpa melepaskan kacamatanya Rukia menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Sudut demi sudut ruang ia cermati.

"Oi, bukalah kacamatamu!"perintah Ichigo.

"Jangan, nanti kau terkejut melihat wajahku." Teriak Rukia ketika Ichigo mencoba menarik kacamata Rukia.

"Apa yang membuatku terkejut cepat lepaskan! Mana ada orang yang memakai kacamata didalam Ruangan. Lepaskan atau kau aku usir keluar!" ucap Ichigo dingin namun tegas.

"Kau ini menakutkan Ichigo. Iya...aku lepaskan."

Tidak ada ekspresi wajah apa-apa pada Ichigo setelah Rukia melepaskan kacamatanya. Rukia merasa heran.

"Kepala jeruk ini tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Apa jangan-jangan saking tekejutnya karena melihatku Rukia Kuchiki leader ESPADA yang terkenal ini dia jadi biasa saja. Atau jangan-jangn dia memang tidak mengenalku."batin Rukia.

"Yuzu ambilkan Kotak obat kemari."Teriak Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia. Mata hazel Ichigo bertemu dengan mata violet Rukia. Keduanya saling memandang dengan serius.

"Nii-chan ini kotak obatnya..."Yuzu tiba-tiba terdiam. "KYAAA~ RUKIA-CHAN!" teriak Yuzu histeris. Karin yang sedang berada di ruang televisi langsung menuju ruang tamu.

"Yuzu, kenapa kau..." mata Karin melebar melihat Rukia bintang idolanya.

"Eh?"Ichigo hanya meninggikan alisnya keheranan melihat tingkah kedua adiknya.

"Nii-chan ini bagaimana. Dia kan Rukia, leader ESPADA!" kata Yuzu.

"Ooh, girlband itu ya?"jawab Ichigo datar.

"Ternyata kepala jeruk ini tidak mengenaliku." Batin Rukia kecewa. Lagi-lagi bayangan pangeran tampan dalam imagnasinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Yuzu, obati dia!" perintah Ichigo kepada adiknya.

Yuzu dan Karin langsung mendekat kepada bintang idolanya. Sedangkan Rukia sedang membatu karena kecewa. Rukia memang masih polos. Diantara semua personil ESPADA hanya Rukia yang belum merasakan rasa dari cinta. Mungkin Rukia telah jatuh cinta pada Ichigo sejak pandangan pertama. Ia menatap Ichigo yang sedang duduk dengan bosannya melihat adiknya mengobati luka Rukia.

"Kenapa mataku tidak bisa lepas dari sosok orange ini. Aku merasa sangat aneh dengan hatiku saat ini. Dia seperti pangeran dalam dongeng-dongeng yang aku baca setiap malam. Kami-sama, apakah aku telah jatuh hati pada Ichigo?" Batin Rukia.

Pagi hari nan cerah. Biasan sianr matahari telihat menyinari atap-atap kediaman Kuchiki membuatnya berkilau-kilau layaknya sebuah istana. Udara segar mengisi setiap sudut ruang rumah tersebut. Para pelayan sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing mulai dari membersihkan taman sampai juru masaka yang sudah sibuk deng hidangan untuk sarapan.

Semua telah berkumpul di meja makan. Bayakuya Kuchiki selaku kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik rumah memimpin acara sarapan pagi ini. Seluruh personil ESPADA sudah duduk dengan rapi. Pagi ini seluruh penghuni menatap Rukia dengan heran. Rukia tidak merasa diperhatikan sibuk dengan sarapannya pagi ini.

"Rukia, kemana saja kau tadi malam?"tanya Byakuya dengan nada dingin dan berwibawa.

Rukia menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Aku, membeli boneka Chappy tapi ada preman menggangguku."jelas Rukia.

"Kyaa~ Rukia-chan kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Orihime sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Untung saja ada Ichigo Kurosaki menyelamatkanku."lanjut Rukia.

"Ichigo?"Tiba-tiba Senna menyebut nama Ichigo lirih. Sontak semua orang menjadi heran dan mengarahkan mata mereka pada Senna.

"Ada apa Senna?"Tanya Riruka.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran pada orang yang bernama Ichigo itu."Jelas Senna. Namun, raut mukanya terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Lalu sekarang dimana bonekamu Rukia-chan?" kata neliel. Gadis berambut hijau panjang.

"Itu...aku...ehmm, sebenarnya waktu ayah menjemputku aku lupa kalau Chappyku ketinggalan hehe."ucap Rukia sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak datar. Sebenarnya Rukia sengaja meninggalkannya agar ia punya alasan untuk bertemu Ichigo.

Ruangan menjadi sunyi dan semua orang melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

"baiklah, anak-anak selesai makan kita langusng bersiap-siap untuk jadwal hari ini."Hisana memecah keheningan. Kemudian ia dan Byakuya berdiri meninggalkan ruangan makan. Setiap pagi Hisana selalu mengantar Byakuya kedepan pintu gerbang sebelum suaminya pergi ke kantor.

"Rukia-chan, bagaimana rupa Ichigo itu?Apa dia tampan?"kata Rangiku sedikit mengoda.

"Kelihatannya, sejak tadi malam wajahmu berseri-seri. Dia pasti sangat tampan?"neliel ikutan menggoda.

"Semua lelaki tampan atau tidak sama saja, jika melihat kita pasti langsung jatuh kagum." Lanjut Riruka.

"Ah, kalian ini jangan menggodaku!"muka Rukia merona merah. " bukan hanya tampan tapi sangat tampan, seperti seoarang pangeran yang menyelamatkan putri dari penjahat."

Semua personil ESPADA tertawa mendengar penjelasan Rukia. Kecuali Senna sedari tadi sejak rukia menyebutkan nama Ichigo, ia terlihat murung dan membisu. Sepertinya ada yang Senna pikirkan.

"Teman-teman aku pergi kekamar dulu ya." Senna pamit kepada teman-temannya.

"Senna-chan kenapa?" Rukia heran meliahat Senna yang mulai berjalan keluar ruangan itu sampai sosok Senna menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

><p>AYE! Sudah selesai. Maaf ya kalu ceritanya gaje dan abal-abal gini. Tsuki juga masih belajar soalnya. :D<p>

Tsuki harap ada jejak review buat Tsuki agar Tsuki dapat belajar bikin fic lebih baik. Bye-bye~ *melambai-lambai gaje.


End file.
